The present invention relates to automotive systems and more particularly to a remote keyless entry system.
A remote keyless entry (RKE) system enables a person to lock and unlock an automobile or other kind of vehicle at distance without using a key. Typically, remote keyless entry systems employ a small, portable device known as a key fob that includes an authentication mechanism for controlling access to the vehicle. To gain access to the vehicle, the person presses an unlock button on the key fob, which causes a signal containing authentication information and an unlock command to be transmitted to a receiver inside the vehicle. An electronic control unit in the vehicle processes the signal, determining, based on the authentication information, whether the operator of the key fob is permitted access to the vehicle and unlocking the vehicle if access is authorized.
In recent years, automobiles and other kinds of vehicles are being furnished with an ever increasing array of owner-customizable settings. For example, an owner may be able to customize such features as the position of the seat and mirrors, the brightness of the dashboard and other interior lighting, the alarm system, the radio stations presets, and the desired interior temperature. In some vehicles, the owner""s customized settings are associated with a corresponding key fob, so that when the owner uses the key fob to unlock the vehicle, the electronic control unit resets the customizable vehicle settings to the settings as last set by the owner. For example, when an owner uses a key fob to unlock a vehicle, the electronic control unit causes the seat and mirrors to return the position set by the owner.
However, while these vehicles enable the owner to program and memorize such settings for the owner""s convenience, this feature is awkward when the vehicle is loaned to a guest. For example, the guest has to reprogram all the owner-customized settings to suit the needs of the guest, and the owner may not want to lose his/her stored personalized settings. As the number of customizable features increase, the reprogramming task becomes more onerous. Furthermore, the guest may not be aware of all the features that are customized and may assume that a particular, idiosyncratic setting of the owner is standard for the vehicle, which reduces the guest""s pleasurable experience with the vehicle, deterring the guest from purchasing or renting a similar vehicle from the manufacturer. Therefore, there is a need for reducing the inconvenience and annoyance of a guest driver of a vehicle, while allowing the owner to continue to enjoy customizing various vehicle settings that are automatically reset when the owner unlocks the car via a key fob.
This and other needs are addressed by providing a non-driver-specific or xe2x80x9cguestxe2x80x9d mode that resets a customizable setting of a vehicle to a predetermined setting when the vehicle is unlocked via a key fob. The predetermined setting can be a factory default or the last setting used by the guest operator. Accordingly, the vehicle is automatically reset to a state that is convenient for the guest, without requiring the guest to reprogram a myriad of settings or suffer from the idiosyncrasies of the vehicle""s owner.
In one embodiment, the key fob can be toggled between a guest mode and a driver-specific mode, for example, by pressing both the lock and the unlock buttons together. When the key fob is in the guest mode, the key fob transmits no driver-specific identification with an unlock command to a receiver located in the vehicle, so that an electronic control unit in the vehicle resets the customizable vehicle settings to default or guest mode settings. On the other hand, when the key fob is in the driver-specific mode, the key fob transmits driver-specific information, so that the customized vehicle settings are reset to the driver""s specific settings.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention relates to a remote keyless entry system of a vehicle, that includes a receiver for receiving an unlock command from a key fob associated with the vehicle and an electronic control unit responsive to the receiver. The electronic control unit is configured for determining whether or not the unlock command indicates an operator associated with the key fob, and unlocking the vehicle and changing a configuration of the user-customizable subsystem of the vehicle to a predetermined setting if the unlock command does not indicate the operator associated with the key fob.
Another aspect pertains to a method and software for remote keyless entry of a vehicle, in which an unlock command from a key fob associated with the vehicle is received. If the unlock command does not indicate the operator associated with the key fob, then the vehicle is unlocked and the configuration of a user-customizable subsystem of the vehicle is changed to a predetermined setting.
Still another aspect involves a method for remote keyless entry of a vehicle, in which a transmission including a command to unlock the vehicle is received from a key fob associated with the vehicle. If the transmission includes the identifier of an operator associated with the key fob, then the vehicle is unlocked and the configuration of a user-customizable subsystem of the vehicle is changed to a setting that was customized by the operator associated with the key fob. On the other hand, if the transmission does not include the identifier of the operator associated with the key fob, then the vehicle is unlocked and the configuration of the user-customizable subsystem of the vehicle is changed to a predetermined setting.
Yet another aspect relates to a method for remote keyless entry of a vehicle, including receiving a transmission from a key fob associated with the vehicle, and determining whether the transmission includes an unlock command. If the transmission includes the unlock command, then the vehicle is unlocked and it is determined whether the transmission contains an identifier of an operator associated with the key fob. If the transmission contains the identifier of the operator associated with the key fob, then the configuration of a user-customizable subsystem of the vehicle is changed to a setting that was customized by the operator associated with the key fob. If the transmission does not include the identifier of the operator associated with the key fob, then the configuration of the user-customizable subsystem is changed to a predetermined setting.
In another aspect, a method is provided for remote keyless entry of a vehicle, in which a transmission from a key fob associated with the vehicle includes a command to unlock the vehicle and an identifier having either a first value or a second value. If the identifier has the first value, then the vehicle is unlocked and the configuration of a user-customizable subsystem of the vehicle is changed to a first predetermined setting. If the identifier has the second value, then the vehicle is unlocked and the configuration of the user-customizable subsystem to a second predetermined setting other than the first predetermined setting.
Furthermore, still another aspect of the present invention relates to a remote keyless entry system and method for a vehicle. The system includes at least two key fobs associated with the vehicle that transmit a command to unlock the vehicle along with an identifier. The identifier has a value that corresponds to the key fob or a value common to all of the key fobs. A receiver is configured for receiving from any of the key fobs a transmission that includes the command to unlock the vehicle and the identifier. An electronic control unit, in response to receipt of the transmission, causes the vehicle to be unlocked, determines a setting for a user-customizable subsystem of the vehicle based on a value of the identifier, and changes the configuration to the determined setting.
Still other aspects, features, and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description, simply by illustrating a number of particular embodiments and implementations, including the best mode contemplated for carrying out the present invention. The present invention is also capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details can be modified in various obvious respects, all without departing from the spirit and scope of the present invention. Accordingly, the drawing and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.